


I think your love would be too much

by Shaedearest



Series: Lightning Flower [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dragon Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaedearest/pseuds/Shaedearest
Summary: At 4 years old,Laxus wanders into the Magnolia forest and makes a lifelong friend.(Later parts of this series will have Laxus and Y/n having sexual interest in eachother.Just letting you know in case that makes you uncomfortable!)
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/You
Series: Lightning Flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I think your love would be too much

This was Laxus's first time exploring the forest and he was as curious as any kid his age would be.He saw tall trees,bushes with pretty flowers,bugs and animals.But no one of that compared to the exciment he felt when he heard another child's voice.

He'd met other children before but had never really gotten to know them.Papa always dragged him away before he could make a friend.But he wasn't around here.He was very far away.This was his chance!With determination,he walked in it's direction and found a girl his age.

She had (hair texture) (hair color) hair that went down a bit past her shoulders,(skin color) skin and (eye color) eyes,she was wearing a (favorite color) dress with a frilly long sleeved shirt under it and orange shoes and she was carrying a basket of sunflowersShe had a concentrated look on her face and was counting them.

"Hi!"

She jumped at his voice and her head snapped in his direction with a surprise look on her face.

"Sorry for surprising you!What're you doing out here?"He walked up to her,giving her his most friendly smile and beamed when she smiled back.

"It's okay!I live here,actually!"

Laxus tilted his head."In this forest?"

"Yep!With my Papa!"

"That's so cool!I live in the town with _my_ Papa and my gramps!"

"That's awesome!I'm Y/n Dragonheart!What's your name?"

"Laxus Dreyar!"

"Y/n?Do i hear someone else with you?"

That voice was definitely a grown up.'That must be Y/n's Papa!'

He wasn't expecting her Papa to be a dragon and his jaw dropped when he saw him.He was huge,as expected,with forest green scales and golden eyes.But there was a kindness to him that told Laxus he wasn't in danger.

"Yes,Papa!I just met him but don't sorry,he's nice!"She turned back to Laxus,smiling dazzlingly,"Laxus,meet my Papa.His name is Shizen!"

Laxus smiled up him,"Nice to meet you,Mr.Dragonheart!"

He let out a booming laugh,"Please,call me Shizen."

He nodded enthusiastically,beaming again,"I will!"He remembered something suddenly,"Y/n,why were you picking sunflowers?"

"So me and Papa could eat!"She noticed his confused expression,"Dragons and their dragon slayers can eat their element like human food!Though,we can't eat our own."She pouted and he couldn't help but think it was adorable.

Then he processed her words,"Wait,you're a dragon slayer?!That's epic!"

She placed a hand on the back of her head and scratched it,blushing,which made him blush too."Thank you so much!I'm sure whatever magic you learn will be just as epic!"

That made him very happy but it also gave him an idea."Do you want to come to Fairy Tail with me?"

She blinked in surprise."Fairy...Tail?"

"It's my Gramps guild!A guild is a place where mages can find a home and jobs!"

"Y/n is still too early in her training to join a guild."Shizen interjected sternly but gently,"She only knows one spell."Said girl nodded twice in confirmation.

"You don't have to join right away!You can just come and meet everyone!"

Shizen's gaze softened,"Alright."The childrens face light up,"Y/n,go ahead and go with Laxus."

"Alright!"Laxus cheered and grabbed Y/n's hand,leading her towards Fairy Tail.

"Laxus!"Gramps ran up to him when they entered,"Where were you?I was so worried!"

He smiled sheepishly,squeezing Y/n's hand."Sorry i wondered off,Gramps.But i came back with a friend!"He gestured towards her with his free hand proudly and she waved shyly as a few of the guild members looked at her with curiousity.

Gramps teared up,"A friend?!Finally!What's your name,young Lady?"

She hid behind Laxus as more people looked at her."This is Y/n Dragonheart.She's a..."He paused and looked at her,"Hey,Y/n,what kind of dragon is Shizen?"

He ignored the gasps of surprise in favor of hearing her anwser,"Plant dragon."She said.

He turned back to the guild with a grin,"She's a plant dragon slayer!"

"She knows magic already?!"Macao exclaimed.Y/n stepped out from behind Laxus and he beamed at her proudly.

"Yes,i do!"

"I've never seen dragon slayer magic before."Said Wakaba,"Can you show us?"

"I can show you the spell i know!"She smiled again finally and Laxus wanted to make sure she was always smiling truly.

A familiar snort sounded and Laxus grimaced,knowing what was coming.Papa walked up to Y/n with a sneer on his face and he wanted to hide her behind him again."You can't be any older than Laxus!How could a brat like you know magic?You're a dirty liar-"

"PLANT DRAGON'S ROAR!"

He watched in awe as Papa was thrown across the guild by a flury of plants coming out of a magic circle from Y/n's mouth."Is that lying?"She snapped and Laxus threw his arms around her,ignoring Papa's humiliatd state.They were going to be best friends forever.


End file.
